riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
A Pale Horse Named Death
A Pale Horse Named Death is a metal band with members originating from various parts of New York. Often abbreviated simply as aphnd, they formed in 2010 founded by one Sal Abruscato following the dissolution of Type O Negative along with members of Seventh Void and Life of Agony, though Type O Negative drummer Johnny Kelly also contributes and performs with the group. Their music follows a vein of doom and gothic metal with themes based in depression, self-hatred and inevitable death. Upon their formation The band’s debut And Hell Will Follow Me and its 2013 follow-up Lay My Soul To Waste both claimed spots among the coveted “Top 20 Albums of the Year” from Revolver Magazine in addition to garnering praise from Decibel and Terrorizer among others. However a third album would not come until nearly six years later following various lineup changes. The band also managed to tour Europe and the United States since their formation. History In 2010 Sal Abruscato, founding member of Type O Negative and long-standing drummer for Life of Agony, would announce a new band in A Pale Horse Named Death circa November 2010. the press release would mention a debut album set for a 2011 release via Steamhammer. Abruscato and Matt Brown (Seventh Void) would be the founding members, working with guests Bobby Hambel (Biohazard), Keith Caputo (Life of Agony; now Mina Kaputo) and Ulrich Krieger./ A Pale Horse Named Death Official Upon signing to Steamhammer work would begin on composing a live lineup that same month./ A Pale Horse Named Death Official A Pale Horse Named Death's first live performance would be on 20 February 2011 at The Starland Ballroom in Sayreville, New Jersey (With Life Without Warning, LYKEN 21, Monster Magnet) with the lineup of Abruscato, Brown, Hambel, Johnny Kelly (Type O Negative, Black Label Society, Danzig) and Steve Zing (Samhain, Danzig). The band's debut album And Hell Will Follow Me would see release on 14 June 2011 to positive reviews and touring Europe that year surrounding the debut album. On 21 September 2011 Bobby Hambel would leave the band due to scheduling conflicts with Biohazard, ultimately bringing in Eddie Heedles as the new guitarist./ A Pale Horse Named Death Official Following an extensive two month tour of Europe in 2012, nine songs would be written in line for a follow-up. The band would announce a new bassist in Dave Bizzigotti for the 2013 tour as the band also announced their second studio album Lay My Soul To Waste, released on 21 May 2013.Blabbermouth Eric Morgan would provide bass on the studio album and ultimately return to the band in 2014, after the band toured North America with Danzig in support of the album. Following a tour of Europe that spring in support of the second album and an appearance at Wacken Festival, A Pale Horse Named Death would largely go on hiatus, with Abruscato concentrating on Life of Agony until his departure from that band in 2017. On 5 April 2018 A Pale Horse Named Death would go out of hibernation to announce a new lineup and a third album in the works, along with signing with Long Branch Records, an imprint of longtime parent label SPV.Blabbermouth Following the release of a new single in "Love The Ones You Hate" (16 November 2018) the band announced the details on their third album When The World Becomes Undone, ultimately released on 18 January 2019 to a generally positive reception.Blabbermouth With the lineup of Abruscato, Heedles, Morgan, Kelly and new guitarist Joe Taylor (Cycle of Pain, Lita Ford, Doro) the band would start off 2019 with a release party on 18 January at The Mercury Lounge.A Pale Horse Named Death Official A Pale Horse Named Death would follow with their most extensive touring cycle to date, with two North American tours (One of which surrounding an appearance at New England Stoner and Doom Fest) and two tours of Europe in support of When The World Becomes Undone. A 7" single entitled Uncovered would be announced on 21 August 2019 and set for release on 11 October, featuring covers of "One" by Three Dog Night and "Prayers For Rain" by The Cure.A Pale Horse Named Death Facebook Discography Studio Albums *'And Hell Will Follow Me' (2011, Steamhammer) *'Lay My Soul To Waste' (2013, Steamhammer) *'When The World Becomes Undone' (2019, Long Branch) Other Releases *'Uncovered' (2019, Long Branch Records) Members Current Lineup *'Sal Abruscato' - Guitars, Drums, Lead Vocals (2010 - Present) *'Eric Morgan' - Bass (2011 - 2012, 2014 - Present) *'Eddie Heedles' - Guitar (2011 - Present) *'Johnny Kelly' - Drums (2011 - 2018, 2018 - Present) *'Joe Taylor' - Guitar (2018 - Present) Past Members *'Matt Brown' - Guitar, Bass (2010 - 2013) *'Bobby Hambel' - Guitar (2011) *'Dave Bizzigotti' - Bass (2013) *'Tommy Spano' - Drums (2018) *'Steve Zing' - Live Bass (2011 - 2013) List of Known Tours *'And Hell Will Follow Me European Tour' (2011)Last.fm *'Hell Across Europe' (2012)Last.fm *'Danzig 25th Anniversary Tour' (With Danzig, Butcher Babies, Texas Hippie Coalition) (2013)Last.fm *'Lay My Soul To Waste European Tour' (With Blood Runs Deep) (2014)Last.fm *'When The World Becomes Undone European Tour' (2019)A Pale Horse Named Death Facebook *'Vultures in The North' (2019)A Pale Horse Named Death Facebook *'Dreams of The End' (2019)A Pale Horse Named Death Facebook *'Season of The Dead' (With Molybaron, Ohhms) (2019)A Pale Horse Named Death Facebook External Links *A Pale Bandcamp Named Death *A Pale Instagram Named Death *A Pale Facebook Named Death *A Pale YouTube Named Death References Category:Band Category:A Pale Horse Named Death Category:Type O Negative Category:Danzig Category:Brooklyn Category:New York Category:New York City Category:USA Category:Doom Metal Category:Gothic Metal